Question: $ 6^{-2}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{1}{6}\right)$ $= \dfrac{1}{36}$